Wario
Movie(s) = Wario and Treasure Video Games Nintendo (2000) Wario's Row (2000) Wario's Row 2 (2002) Wario (originally Warui,ワリオ, meaning "bad".) is Nintendo's famous, greedy and ambitious, anti-hero. His first appearance was in the handheld video game Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, from the Mario Series, as Mario's rival (and the final boss of the game). Since then, Wario has achieved his own series of games, spread across both handheld and home consoles ranging from the Wario Land platformer games and the micro-game collections known as Wario Ware. He continues to appear in spin-offs of the Mario series. He cries in No More Scooby Doo, Between Microgame Characters, Wario Plays Monopoly and Wario at School. Biography It was revealed in Yoshi's Island DS that during his infancy, Wario, along with numerous other infants had been abducted by the evil Kamek's Toadie army in order to find the legendary Star Children that were spoken of in legend to be the only thing standing in the way of the Koopa Troop's attempt at world domination. But Baby Wario did not remain with the Toadies for long, due to his terrible tantrums, so when the Toadies finally became fed up with the baby they abandoned him in an undersea cave in World 3-5. Not long after a Yoshi, which had been separated from the Stork and the other babies, ended up finding the lost Baby Wario and together they managed to escape the enemy filled area and they continued to aid each other throughout the rest of World 3. Eventually the Babies made it to Bowser and defeated him letting Wario and the other babies return home Characteristics Personality In Wario games, he is generally lazy, ruthless and greedy. He is foul and smelly, as he eats a lot of garlic, his favourite food. When there is an opportunity to obtain treasure, or vast amount of fortune, he usually is determined to get it. Despite all of this, Wario plays the role of an anti-hero, or neutral character, with the exception of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in which he fights along side Bowser and Ganondorf, only to aid the player later on. He has been cast as a hero when fighting others who are more evil than him, which have made his personal and moral flaws seem smaller. He is only interested in saving the day when it means fortune for him or a way home. His fierce competitiveness is fueled by the jealousy towards Mario. In later years after their initial encounter the tension between has weakened, but it still remains. Wario has allied with Mario to defeat greater threats in Super Mario 64 DS. According to the comic Super Mario Adventures, Wario has hated Mario since they were both young, Mario bullied Wario with dirty pranks, such as making Wario pick up Piranha plants while, on his side, picking up turnips. According to Nintendo Mario and Wario have known each other before Wario stole his castle, though if the comic is correct or not is still open for debate. Sometimes, Wario gains a begrudging respect to Mario and his desire to beat him rather than kill him. However in Mario Supper Sluggers, he actaully does. He appears to have a crush on Peach and declares to win her heart and wishes that she would be acting like him, much to Mario's annoyance. Friends Wario has almost never been seen with friends in the Marioverse, only seen with Waluigi (Luigi’s doppelganger) and in Mario Superstar Baseball, Boo. But, with the WarioWare series, Wario is seen with quite a lot of friends all of which work for him at his video game company, such as Jimmy T., Mona and Dr. Crygor to name a few. Mario Party 6 also implies that Wario is secretly friends with Toadette. Physical Appearance Wario is shorter fatter, and yet, stronger than Mario. He has a large jagged mustache, and a bellicose cackle, and has a stronger Italian accent than Mario. While Wario is bigger a lot of it is often implied to be fat. Wario wears 2 outfits: * His first (and original) outfit is a plumbers outfit similar to Mario's, but with a yellow undershirt with the sleeves cut to the elbow (which was not shown in the Mario spin-off games until the GameCube) and purple overalls. He wears green elf-like shoes, a yellow hat with a white brim (with the W symbol on top which unlike Mario comes out of the half-circle) and white gloves with the W symbol on them. * With his second outfit, Wario wears in the WarioWare series and Super Smash Bros. Brawl(although you may choose). He wears pink pants suspended with a belt, a dark blue shirt, a light blue ripped jacket, yellow fingerless gloves with the W symbol, a yellow helmet (with the W symbol) with goggles, and purplish-blue elf-like shoes. Other Info Vehicles Wario, so far has 3 vehicles, The Wario Car: a purple car that resembles a Cadillac, The Wario Bike: a yellow motorbike that resembles a Harley Davidson, and a large yellow truck we can deduce is primarily used to haul treasure (Seen only at the ending of Wario Land 4). The Wario Car received a different paint job in Mario Kart DS called Brute, it has been Wario’s primary vehicle in the Mario Kart series since Mario Kart: Double Dash. The Wario Bike was introduced in the WarioWare series. The bike is Wario’s primary transport in WarioWare: Touched. Along with the WarioWare appearances, the bike also appears in SSBB and Mario Kart (although when other characters use the bike it gets a different paint job). The Wario Bike is yellow and has flames on the side only in SSBB. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wario had a hover car with a W and his moustache design on it. This was the car he kept those who he turned into trophies when he was taking them to Subspace. This car was taken by King Dedede and was never seen again. Abilities Just like Mario, Wario has his own special abilities. * Dash Attack - This is Wario's signature move in his platforming appearances. Wario charges forwards with his elbow out, upon contact, most enemies die, however, enemies with weapons in front of them, or larger enemies don’t go down as easily, this attack can also be used to break block. * Ground Pound - Wario jumps up into the air and lands heavily on his buttocks, causing enemies, or certain objects to die/break, it can also be used in some games to stun all enemies on screen. * Super Dash Attack - Wario charges with his head out in front of him, causing enemies and certain objects to die/break, without Wario stopping. * Wario Waft - When the move hasn’t been held in, Wario does a small fart. When the move has been held in for a lengthy time, Wario unleashes a huge explosion from his behind which launches him into the air. *Chomp - Wario opens his mouth wide enough to bite an opponent. This move will inflict a large amount of damage, because of his garlic eating habits. *Corkscrew - Wario jumps and spins rapidly. The rapid spinning is the cause of most of the damage. *Jumping Ability - Suprisingly, even though of his Fat stature, Wario is shown to Jump incredeble heigths just like his presumed cousins (Mario and Luigi), an example of this is in Super Smash Bros Brawl. in one of the cut scenes Wario kidnaped Princess Peach or Zelda and Jumped to Metal Knigths helacarrier (which is on the sky) with one leap. His Jumping ability migth rival Mario's. Others * Fat Wario - Wario eats a food item thrown at him by a certain enemy, he becomes even fatter, slowing him down, but giving him the power to kill enemies by just walking into them, and breaking strong objects. * Puffy Wario - Wario gets stung by a bee or hit by an arrow, his Body swells up and he floats to the top of the level. * Vampire Bat Wario - Wario gets bitten by a bat and becomes one. * Flat Wario - When he gets smashed by something heavy, he gets flattened. Flat Wario can float and get underneath really small passages. * Bouncy Wario - When Wario gets hit by a mallet/hammer, he becomes a spring (with his head staying basically the same). He can bounce very high. * Zombie Wario - When Wario gets hit by sludge or an un-dead enemy, he becomes a zombie. He is invincible to enemies and can fall through one-way floors. * Snowman Wario - When hit by a snowball, Wario becomes a snowman. Once snowman Wario reaches a slope, he helplessly falls down and becomes an unstoppable giant snowball until he hit’s a wall. * Bubble Wario - While underwater, if Wario touches a bubble, he becomes trapped in the bubble. *Flaming Wario - When touched by fire, Wario catches alight, he then become a walking inferno for a couple of seconds. This walking inferno can kill enemies and break fire blocks. * Frozen Wario - When Wario becomes frozen, he slides backwards until he hits a wall. *Wario Man - When Wario eats bad garlic, he turns into Wario-Man. Wario-man’s moves are powered up versions of Wario’s normal moves. In WarioWare Twisted! Wario-Man can fly and has super strength although in WarioWare Touched! he tries to stop a train and gets smacked out of the way. This is probably because he had the flu. Master of Disguise These are Wario's Disguises. * Thief Wario - Wario can run and jump higher. Also has the shoulder barge attack, this is the standard Wario * Cosmic Wario - Wario is equipped with a space suit and a laser gun, by touching the screen Wario fires in that direction. * Arty Wario - Wario dresses up like an artist and can draw objects, if the player draws a square Wario will create a block where the player drew the square was. He can also draw a door which will take him to the beginning of the level, and, once his Arty Wario disguise is upgraded, he can draw hearts that refill his energy meter. If the players draws anything else a living poo will fall and run off screen. Wario cannot move in this state. * Genius Wario - Can see things invisible to the naked eye, wields a bunching glove box for defence against enemies. * Sparky Wario - Wario can create electricity and light up dark places. Can shoot electric after certain events. This is activated by clicking the screen and Wario cannot move while sending out electricity. * Captain Wario - Wario is allowed to swim in water (underneath the surface). Wario turns into a submarine which can shoot torpedoes after certain events. * Dragon Wario - Wario turns into a dragon, which can breath fire. * Wicked Wario - Wario can fly with this ability (by blowing into the DS mic). Appearances Wario Land Series *Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *Virtual Boy Wario Land *Wario Land II *Wario Land 3 *Wario Land 4 *Wario Land: Shake It! WarioWare series *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgames *WarioWare: Twisted! *WarioWare: Snapped! *WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase *WarioWare: Touched! *WarioWare: Smooth Moves *WarioWare D.I.Y. *Paper Plane (DSiWare) *Game & Wario Mario Spin-offs: Mario Kart Series *Mario Kart 64 *Mario Kart Super Circuit *Mario Kart: Double Dash *Mario Kart DS *Mario Kart GP *Mario Kart GP2 *Mario Kart Wii *Mario Kart 7 Mario Golf Series *Mario Golf 64 *Mario Golf GBC *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour *Mario Golf: Advance Tour Mario Tennis Series *Mario Tennis 64 *Mario Tennis GBC *Mario Power Tennis *Mario Tennis Open Other Sports *Super Mario Strikers *Mario Superstar Baseball *Mario Hoops 3-on-3 *Mario Strikers Charged *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *Mario Super Sluggers *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *Mario And Sonic At The London 2012 Olympic Games Others *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *Mario and Wario *Wario’s Woods *Super Mario 64 DS *Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! *Dr. Mario 64 *Legend of Stafy 3 *Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix *Itadaki Street DS *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Cameo Appearances Pilotwings 64 - In the Little States stage, shoot Mario's face on Mt. Rushmore and it turns into Wario's. Super Smash bros./Super Smash Bros. Melee - One of Mario’s costumes is purple overalls and yellow shirt, alluding to Wario's clothes. It is possible to win a Wario Trophy. Game & Watch Gallery 2 - In the Modern version of Helmet, Wario can be played if the game is chosen to be continued after Mario has three misses. Game & Watch Gallery 4 - Wario replaces Mr. Game & Watch for several of the Modern games. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - The W Emblem Badge changes Mario's clothes to the colours of Wario's clothes. Cheers The following is how the audience cheer on Wario in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, "Wario, Cha Cha Cha, Wario, Cha Cha Cha" This one is what the audience sing when Wario gets his special ability, Gas Mask in Mario Strikers Charged Football "Wario-ari-ario, Wario, Wario, Wario-ari-ario, Wario, Wario." Solid Snake Codec Conversation The following is the conversation of Snake and the Colonel talking about Wario in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Snake: '''This guy gives me the creeps. '''Colonel: '''That's Wario, Snake. Wario was first seen as Mario's rival but he really made his name in the WarioWare series. Watch out for Wario's bite it's more than damage you take from it. '''Snake: '''What do you mean Colonel? '''Colonel: '''Wario loves garlic he eats whole cloves of it day and night. So try not to get caught in his mouth. Once that smell gets on you it will stick to you for quite a while. '''Snake: '''That's a scary thought. '''Colonel: He also attacks by farting. He can fart to fly around too. Snake: By farting...? Are you kidding me?! 'Colonel: '''Sadly, no. I'm not kidding. If his belly starts to bulge, watch out! Memorable Quotes "This stinks!" Wario usually says this when you fail a microgame in WarioWare Smooth Moves in Wario's mix. "Wario is great!" Wario says this when you slam a basketball in Mario Hoops 3 on 3/Mario Slam Basketball. "Bhwahahahaha!" This is Wario's laugh. "Ah! I give up!" Wario when he's losing in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "I hate you, you stupid!" Another one of Wario's comments when he's losing in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "Wario ha ha ha! Oh yeah, Wario's No.1!" Wario when he wins a cup in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "Wario-Man!" Wario when using a ground-pound in Wario-Land: The Shake Dimension. Ironically, it has nothing to do with Wario-Man "Let's'a win!" When picking Wario in Mario Kart Wii. "Itsa me Wario!" When picking Wario in Mario Kart WIi "Yes, Yes, Wario game!" Wario when placing in 1st in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. "Ah, I'll get you next time!" Wario when placing 2nd or 3rd in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. "Ah, I let you win!" Wario when placing 4th in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. "All right, I score ya!" Wario when scoring a goal in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "I'm bad, I'm bad, haha!" Another one of Wario's comments when scoring in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "It's'a me, Wario! Hahaha!" Wario introducing himself. "Hot hot hot!" Wario when burning himself in Wario Land Shake It! "Stouter than an Iron burrito, Studlier than a snow tire, Faster than a galloping mule he is, er.. I am Waaaario-Man!" Wario introducing himself as Wario-Man "Juicy." Wario when using his special ability, Gas Mask in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "Mmm, spicy." Another comment when Wario uses Gas Mask. "Butt Smash!" Wario when using his fake in Mario Strikers Charged Football. Other Media * The Super Mario Adventures graphic novel features Wario in two of the stories. *Various Wario merchandise has been released, including plush dolls, t-shirts and stickers. *The South Park episode “Imaginationland Episode III” Wario is seen as one of many evil characters battling the good characters. *Wario appears in MAD on Cartoon Network, such as episodes like "Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / The Adjustment Burro" and "Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths". External Links *Wario World official home page *WarioWare, Inc. home page *Wario Land 4 official home page *Wario at the Super Mario Wiki Gallery Artwork File:Wario2.jpg|Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:WarioShakeDimension.jpg|''Wario Land: Shake It!'' File:WarioWareWario.jpg|''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' File:Wario (WarioWare D.I.Y.).png|''WarioWare D.I.Y.'' Screenshots File:180px-GarlicWario.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Wario 071224b-l.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:2371218652 b882032f4b.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Cries Main article: Other Wario Games Where Wario Cries Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Wario and Treasure Video Games Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Wario World Category:Fortune Street